Fan: The Origin
The Origin is a fan novel by Clonetrooperfan2207. It is made as a prequel to the Ultimate Adventure. Characters *Johnny Ghost *Johnny Toast *Johnny Roast *Gregory *Jimmy Casket *Aaron Rogers *Miles Lucius Chapters Chapter 1: Meeting Eight year old Johnny Ghost walked through the hallways of his school. Johnny was in the third grade, on his last day of school. He had been waiting for this moment all year, since the beginning of the school year. He nudged through all of the students in the hallways, until he bumped into three larger students, in the fifth grade. Johnny froze, looking up. Ahead of him stood Aaron Rogers, the school bully. "Aaron. What is it this time?" Johnny asked, clutching his backpack strap tighter. The fifth grader chuckled. "You know, Ghost. Just the time for the daily annual knuckle sandwich," he smiled, cracking his knuckle. Johnny stepped back. "Come on, Aaron! It's the last day of school! Just let me go this day - okay?" he asked. Aaron shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but no," he replied, raising his arm back and slamming the fist into Johnny's jaw. The younger boy's knees buckled out from under him, and he toppled onto the ground. Aaron then slung his foot up, catching Johnny in the gut. He grunted, clutching his stomach, letting go of his bag. As Aaron raised his hand again to slug Johnny, a hand caught his wrist. Aaron titled his head, seeing a boy, in the middle of the two in ages, standing there, with longer black hair and paler skin. "Toast?! What are you doing? I ain't done anything to you!" he yelled. Johnny Toast nodded. "I know. But why do this to him?" he asked, pointing to Ghost. Aaron slowly dropped his fist. "Okay, okay. You've got me," he said. Toast smiled. "Good. Keep it that way." As Toast turned around, Aaron made his fists as hard as he could, and brought them down on the back of Toast's head. Toast grunted, feeling the back of his head. He turned his head, seeing Aaron, ready to fight. Toast nodded. "Okay. Bring it, bro," Toast taunted, raising his fists. Aaron swung one fist at Toast, catching him in the chest. Toast just shrugged it off, catching Aaron himself in the nose. Ghost, seeing his chance, ran in, jumping on Aaron's back. The bully grabbed for Ghost, and soon caught his collar, raising him to spike him into the ground. Toast ran in, pummeling Aaron into the wall. The bully let Ghost slip from his grasp, who in return helped Toast get Aaron up against the wall. As Toast prepared to punch Aaron once again, a person behind him cleared his throat. Toast turned to look behind him, seeing his teacher, Miles Lucius. "Mr. Toast, I believe I have to ask you, Mr. Ghost, and Mr. Rogers to all go to the principal's office. Now." Chapter 2: Junior Detectives "So you understand, boys?" the principal, Alan Ericson, asked. The three boys in his office nodded. "Yes, Mr. Ericson," they all said simutaneously. "Good. Now you may all leave," the principal said, unclasping his hands. The three young boys stood, leaving the office, which had different effects on each boy; Ghost was scared, this being his first time in the principal's office; Toast was in the middle, him being a messenger for all the classes he has been in, so he isn't that scared; Aaron was used to going to the principal's - he started fights almost every day. MORE TO COME SOON! Category:Fan Page Category:Fan Fiction